gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Buch der Brüder
thumb|300px|Das Buch der Brüder. thumb|300px Das Buch der Brüder (Im Original: Book of Brothers), informell auch das Weiße Buch (im Original: White Book) genannt, ist eine Aufzeichnung von Taten jedes Ritters, der jemals in der Königsgarde gedient hat. Es reicht drei Jahrhunderte zurück, seit Gründung der Königsgarde durch König Aegon I. Targaryen. Das Buch wird im Roten Bergfried, im Turm der Weißen Schwerter aufbewahrt, wo sich auch die Unterkünfte der Königsgarde befinden. Das Buch ist in der obersten Etage des Turms deponiert, in dem Raum, wo sich die sieben treffen. Es obliegt der Verantwortung des amtierenden Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde, die Einträge im Buch vorzunehmen. Jeder Ritter, der Mitglied der Königsgarde war und ist, wird eine Seite im Buch gewidmet, oder mehr, je nach dem Ausmaß seiner Taten. Auf der linken, oberen Seitenecke prangt das persönliche Familienwappen, während an der unteren, rechten Seitenecke das Wappen der Königsgarde abgebildet ist. In der Serie Staffel 4 thumb|230px|Joffrey blättert im Buch der Brüder. König Joffrey Baratheon liest flüchtig einige Einträge im Buch der Brüder, besonders beeindruckt von Ser Arthur Dayn und Ser Duncan dem Großen. Joffrey ist überrascht, dass den Heldentaten von Ser Duncan vier Seiten gewidmet sind. Dies sei mehr als üblich, und meint, dass er ein bedeutender Ritter gewesen sei. Jaime gibt ihm Recht, da jeder so spricht. Als er zum Eintrag seines Onkels Jaime Lennister kommt, der ziemlich kurz ausfält, merkt Joffrey sarkastisch an, dass jemand vergessen habe, Jaimes große Taten aufzulisten. Brienne von Tarth ließt Jaimes gesamten Eintrag laut vor, als sie voneinander Abschied nehmen. thumb|250px|Brienne schreibt Jaimes Eintrag nieder Staffel 8 Brienne blättert im Buch der Brüder und führt den Text von Jaime Lennister fort. Sie schreibt über seine Eroberung von Schnellwasser, der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg, seinem Kampf gegen die Wiedergänger im Norden und beendet seinen Text damit, dass er dabei starb, als er seine Königin verteidigte. Bekannte Einträge * Prinz Aemon Targaryen * Ser Duncan der Große * Ser Gawan Hager * Ser Gerold Hohenturm * Ser Arthur Dayn * Ser Jaime Lennister Aemon Targaryen thumb|250px :Called the Dragonknight after his noble heritage. Second son to Viserys II Targaryen and brother to King Aegon IV and Queen Naerys Targaryen. Raised to the Kingsguard in his seventeenth year and after rose to Lord Commander. Wielded the Valyrian blade Dark Sister, previously the sword of Visenya Targaryen, sister and wife to Aegon I. Rescued from a snakepit by his cousin Baelor I the Blessed, whom the vipers refused to bite. Fought Cregan Stark, barely defeating him. Won the tourney of Riverrun in his 21st year, unseating Ser Terrence Toyne in the final joust. (...) Duncan der Große thumb|250px :(...) Blackfyre Rebellion. Raised to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard by King Aegon V, his former squire. Led the honor guard that escorted Maester Aemon, formerly of House Targaryen and the Kings uncle, to the Wall. Defeated all challengers at the tourney of Pennytree, which Aegon V held in his honor and named a commoner as the Queen of Love and Beauty. Rescued the daughter of Lord Damon Lannister from Pyke, after her ship was taken by Greyjoy raiders. Perished in the mysterious fire of Summerhall with King Aegon and Prince Duncan. Gerold Hohenturm :(...) while defending the honor and property of the Dornish princess, Elia Martell. Handed command to Ser Arthur Dayne due to sustained injuries the same year. Broke three lances against Oswell Whent at the tourney at Harrenhal and fought with great distinction in the mêlée. Dispatched by King Aerys to locate the crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in the wake of Robert Baratheon's Rebellion. Died in the Red Mountains of Dorne alongside his sworn brothers Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent after refusing to bend the knee to the new king Robert Baratheon. All were defeated by a small force led by Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Arthur Dayn :Second Son of Beric Dayne of the House at Starfall. Named 'Sword of the Morning' and wielder of the great white blade 'Dawn' forged from a fallen star. Won many tourneys and broke twelve lances against Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, at the Tourney of Storm's End. In the Year of the False Spring, at the Great Tourney at Harrenhal, he stood against all but the prince once more. :Beloved by the people, he acted as their voice in the reign of Aerys II, gathering their concerns and bringing them before the king. Brought in laws for the royal forces to repay the smallfolk for their goods and turned the tide of support against the criminal scourge of the Kingswood Brotherhood. Led the Kingsguard to victory (...) Jaime Lennister :Squired for Barristan Selmy against the Kingswood Outlaws. Zum Ritter geschlagen und zur Königsgarde berufen in seinem 16. Lebensjahr. Bei der Plünderung von Königsmund tötete er seinen König Aerys II. am Fuße des eisernen Thrones. Begnadigt von König Robert. Fortan bekannt als der Königsmörder. :After the murder of King Joffrey I by Tyrion Lannister served under King Tommen I. :Captured in the field at the Whispering Wood. :Set free by Lady Catelyn Stark in return for an oath to find and (...) her two daughters. Lost his Hand (...) :Took Riverrun from the Tully rebels, without loss of life. :Lured the Unsullied into attacking Casterly Rock, sacrificing his childhood home in service to a greater strategy. :Outwitted the Targaryen forces to seize Highgarden. Fought at the Battle of the Goldroad bravely, narrowly escaping death by dragonfire. Pledged himself to the forces of men and rode north to join them at Winterfell, alone. Faced the army of the dead, and defended the castle against impossible odds until the defeat of the Night King. Escaped imprisonment and rode south in an attempt to save the capital from destruction. :Died protecting his queen. In den Büchern Das Weiße Buch, förmlich das Buch der Brüder genannt, ist eine Aufzeichnung der Taten jedes Mitgliedes, dass jemals gedient hat, in der dreihundertjährigen Geschichte der Königsgarde. Es ist zwei Fuß hoch, eineinhalb Fuß breit und tausend Seiten dick. Das Buch wird im Turm der Weißen Schwerter des Roten Bergfrieds aufbewahrt, dort wo die Königsgarde ihre Unterkünfte hat. Das Buch liegt in der obersten Etage des Turms, in dem Raum, wo sich die sieben treffen. Es liegt in der Verantwortung des amtierenden Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde, die Einträge im Buch zu aktualisieren. Jedes Mitglied hat eine Seite mit der Erwähnung seiner Heldentaten. Jeder Ritter, der ein Mitglied der Königsgarde seit der Herrschaft von König Aegon I. Targaryen war, wurde auf einer Seite des Buches mit seinen Taten verewigt. Auf der linken, oberen Ecke der Seite befindet sich das persönliche Wappen, während in der unteren, rechten Ecke das Wappen der Königsgarde abgebildet ist. Die Zeichnungen werden von den Septons der Große Septe von Baelor angefertigt und dreimal im Jahr verschickt. Der Verrat von Ser Terrenz Toyn und die Täuschung von Lucamor der Lüsterwerden im Weißen Buch erwähnt, doch gibt es keinen Verweis auf der Seite von Prinz Lewyn Martell über dessen Frau. Ser Barristan Selmy erinnerte sich an das Weiße Buch auf folgende Weiße… : ...he Selmy had often glanced through the pages of the White Book, where the deeds of his predecessors had been recorded. Some had been heroes, some weaklings, knaves, or cravens. Most were only men—quicker and stronger than most, more skilled with sword and shield, but still prey to pride, ambition, lust, love, anger, jealousy, greed for gold, hunger for power, and all the other failings that afflicted lesser mortals. The best of them overcame their flaws, did their duty, and died with their swords in their hands. The worst ... The worst were those who played the game of thrones. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:The Book of Brothers fr:Livre des Frères ru:Книга братьев pt-br:O Livro dos Irmãos Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Königsgarde